disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Soundsational Parade
Mickey's Soundsational Parade premiered on May 27, 2011, at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. The parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters such as Mickey and friends, Prince Ali & The Genie, Ariel, The Three Caballeros, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Rapunzel, King Louie, Simba, Terk, Tiana, Peter Pan & Captain Hook and Mary Poppins. The parade includes nine floats which include Mickey Strikes Up the Band!, Aladdin's Magical Cymbal Celebration, Sebastian's Calypso Carnival, Donald's Fiesta Fantastico, Royal Princess Romantic Melodies, Simba's Beastly Beats, Tiana's New Orleans Jazz Jubilee, Peter Pan's Neverland Buccaneer Blast and Mary Poppin's Spoonful of Rhythm. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy Parade, both having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Development Looking to develop a new parade for Disneyland, various concepts were considered, including an entire Princess and the Frog parade with the film's music being so strong. Eventually, director Steve Davidson chose the idea of doing a parade based on Disney music in general, allowing for numerous films to be utilized. Parade Units *'Mickey Strikes Up the Band!': Mickey Mouse (with moving lips) plays drums and cymbals on the large float, accompanied by Classic Disney characters — Minnie Mouse and Pluto. Chip 'n' Dale follow the unit on foot. Goofy appears on a smaller float occasionally hitting a large drum behind him. The addition of the float is Professor Owl from Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom. *'Aladdin's Magical Cymbal Celebration (Aladdin Unit)': Based on the 1992 animated film. The diamond-in-the-rough street rat Prince Ali dances atop a smaller float in front of a golden gong. The Genie leads his dancing team, which is formed of six harem girls and a golden coin dancer, and Abu bringing up the rear. *'Sebastian's Calypso Carnival (The Little Mermaid Unit)': Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel and Sebastian ride atop a larger float dominated by a blue and purple maraca-playing octopus. *'Donald's Fiesta Fantastico (The Three Caballeros Unit)': Based on the 1945 animated film. The smaller float features a maraca-playing Donald Duck next to his co-star José Carioca from Saludos Amigos & Panchito Pistoles, in addition to the float is the Aracuan Bird. With three dancing piñata girls, and two flamenco dancers bringing up the rear. *'Royal Princess Romantic Melodies (Disney Princess Unit)': On a Rapunzel’s tower float are the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel from Tangled. *'Simba's Beastly Beats': Characters such as King Louie from The Jungle Book, Simba and Zazu from The Lion King and Terk from Tarzan are featured in this float. Simba stands atop a smaller drum-shaped float before a golden sun featuring the image of King Mufasa. With four monkey dancers, a headress dancer, and 2 dancing stilt walkers. *'Tiana's New Orleans Jazz Jubilee (The Princess and the Frog Unit)': Based on the 2009 animated film. Tiana and Louis the trumpet-playing alligator ride aboard a larger Mardi Gras-inspired boat. Also present on the float as decorations are Ray the firefly, from the same film, as well as Evinrude the dragonfly, from The Rescuers. *'Peter Pan's Neverland Buccaneer Blast (Peter Pan Unit)': Based on the 1953 animated film. Pirates are described as having come out from Neverland. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the smaller float, which is decorated with giant flowers and humongous mushrooms to make the diminutive pixie appear smaller than the other characters in the parade, is the float of pirates. Captain Hook & Mr. Smee with two pirates chases Peter Pan around the base of the float, and two butterfly girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone！ *'Mary Poppin's Spoonful of Rhythm (Mary Poppins Unit)': Based on the 1964 animated- and live-action musical film. The larger float features Mary Poppins and Bert riding on a bicycle carousel horses in front of the float, finish the Parade with chimney sweeps, Big Moon, and horn-playing penguins riding on a whimsical 2 Carousel horses next to Jolly Holiday Fox Hunter & Fox riding a penny-farthing high wheeler bicycle, and deliver the greatest “Jolly Holiday” of "Soundsational". Show facts *'Show run:' May 27, 2011 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 23 minutes * Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"Mickey Mouse Club March"'' **'ALADDIN UNIT' ***''"Arabian Nights"'' / "One Jump Ahead" / "Prince Ali" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Under the Sea"'' / "Kiss the Girl" **'THE THREE CABALLEROS UNIT' ***''"The Three Caballeros"'' / "Baía" / "Saludos Amigos" from Saludos Amigos **'PRINCESSES UNIT' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs / "So This Is Love" from Cinderella / "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty / "Beauty and the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast / "I See the Light" from Tangled **'JUNGLE UNIT' ***''"I Wanna Be Like You"'' from The Jungle Book / "Circle of Life" & "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from The Lion King / "Trashin' the Camp" from Tarzan **'THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG UNIT' ***''"Gonna Take You There"'' / "Dig a Little Deeper" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"You Can Fly!"'' / "A Pirate's Life" / "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" from Pirates of the Caribbean **'MARY POPPINS UNIT' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Step in Time" *'Grand Marshall song:' "Mickey's Soundsational" *'Show Times and Information:' 4:00pm and 6:30pm *'Previous parade:' ** Celebrate! - A Street Party ** Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (50th Anniversary Parade) ** Parade of the Stars (45th Anniversary Parade) ** Mulan Parade ** Hercules Victory Parade ** The Lion King Celebration Parade ** Aladdin's Royal Caravan Parade ** The World According to Goofy Parade ** Celebration U.S.A. Parade ** Party Gras Parade Main Chorus Lyrics It's a music celebration Come on, come on, come on Strike up the band, Feel the beat, what a great sensation Come on, come on, come on Move and clap your hands, Get into spirit Let everyone hear it, So come on, come on Soundsational Whoa, whoa - hey, hey, hey Whoa, whoa - hey, hey! Note: The Princess Unit's chorus lyrics are unique. "Strike up the band" is replaced with "Let your voices soar", while "Move and clap your hands" is changed to "Whatcha waiting for". In addition, the last two (purely vocal) lines do not exist for this unit and are replaced with instrumentation. Another slight change appears in the The Three Caballeros Unit, where "Come on" is replaced with "ho le". And Peter Pan Unit, where "Come on" is replaced with "Yo ho", as per the pirate dancers and Captain Hook. Gallery California-Nevada 1_141.JPG|The Mickey and Minnie Float California-Nevada 1_143.JPG|Pluto making way for Goofy California-Nevada 1_144.JPG|The Goofy Float California-Nevada 1_145.JPG|Genie making way for Aladdin California-Nevada 1_147.JPG|The Aladdin float California-Nevada 1_150.JPG|The Little Mermaid Float featuring Ariel and Sebastian California-Nevada 1_152.JPG|The Three Caballeros float featuring Donald California-Nevada 1_155.JPG California-Nevada 1_156.JPG California-Nevada 1_158.JPG California-Nevada 1_159.JPG California-Nevada 1_161.JPG California-Nevada 1_162.JPG California-Nevada 1_163.JPG Category:Disney Parades Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Main Street, U.S.A. attractions